powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Aisha Campbell Returns!
Aisha Campbell Returns! is the fourth episode of a tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. It features the return of Aisha Campbell as the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger. Synopsis As they ponder how to stop Scorpina and Velcanos from acquiring Finster's clay, the HyperForce Rangers meet Zordon, who enlists the help of Aisha. The six Rangers travel together to Italy to find Finster. Plot Following the attack on the library, the Hyper Force Rangers decide to stay behind and help clean up. They also attempt to calm down a frightened girl named Diana, to the best of their ability. Vesper, who fervently believes that it's appropriate, to be honest, doesn't take much comfort in seeing her friends lie to Diana, but she finds an alternative solution to help cheer Diana up in reading her a book entitled Ancient Treaties of Roman History and even offering her a little combat advice. Jack surmises that the events taking place involving Scorpina and Velcanos directly correlate to their own presence in 1994, that stopping them is something they have to do. Chloe remembers from her history lessons that Rita and, by extension, Finster, typically operate on the Moon. The Rangers return to their time ship to plan their next step. Once there, the group receives a transmission from an interdimensional being named Zordon, a significant figure in Power Rangers history who was active as a mentor in 1994. Despite seeming to know about the Hyper Force Rangers and what their purpose is, he refuses to divulge his reason for knowing. He and the Rangers exchange words, but all are careful of what they utter, for they know that speaking carelessly could result in a monumental change in the timeline. Eddie informs Zordon on the most basic details of their current mission, and Zordon cautiously silences him afterward so he can't go into too much detail. Being aware that taking all six of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers out of their regular routines to help the Hyper Force Rangers would be too big of a risk, Zordon instead chooses just one of them to help out. He announces the presence of the Yellow Ranger of this time period, Aisha Campbell, and teleports her to the time ship, startling Marv. Zordon briefs Aisha and warns her of the dangers of knowing too much about the future. Aisha amicably introduces herself to the HyperForce Rangers and expresses awe in knowing that there are Rangers (and burritos) in 3016. The HyperForce Rangers are similarly awestruck since Aisha has gone down in their history books as a legend. To the team's dismay, Alpha 55 reveals that they cannot teleport to the moon. Aisha thinks that her Zord will provide sufficient transportation. To narrow down their search radius, Alpha 55 requires a sample of dark energy from a villain. Chloe happens upon the idea that the books in the wrecked library might have traces of evil energy on them, and Vesper accompanies her to the library. When they return, the area is under police quarantine, with the librarians being interviewed. Vesper and Chloe formulate a plan—Chloe will create a diversion to allow Vesper to sneak in and procure a damaged book. As Chloe causes a ruckus, she attracts the attention of a male officer with a southern accent, whom she attempts to charm through conversation. In the meantime, Vesper manages to sneak in and obtain a book with a hole burnt through the center. For sentimental reasons, she also retrieves Ancient Treaties of Roman History. Despite Chloe's request for a comic book, Vesper isn't able to obtain one. Chloe continues to chat with the officer as Vesper sneaks back out, though the former seems to be unable to leave, as the officer has become quite invested in their conversation. Vesper distracts the officer by firing a shot from her blaster into the bushes. Once the officer leaves to investigate, Alpha 55 teleports the girls back to the time ship. The group examines the damaged book, which contains odd symbols. With Aisha's help deciphering the legible content, the Rangers realize that the book is The Book of Five Rings by Miyamoto Musashi, which Scorpina was reading earlier. Alpha 55 begins to analyze it, but he needs time before he can finish, so the Hyper Force Rangers use their spare time to introduce Aisha to their combat training room. They use their ship's technology to simulate a real crisis with civilians involved, recreating Putties and one of Rita Repulsa's monsters, the Pudgy Pig, from memory. As they develop their teamwork skills, Jack begins to develop a bit of chemistry with Aisha. The Rangers halt their training simulation to ask Alpha 55 for his results. Alpha explains that he has found readings identical to those from the damaged book in Europe. Since they're looking for Finster, they believe the best place to look is a city well-known for its history of art. The group considers Paris, but Vesper recalls her book on Rome, bringing that city to mind as well. Alpha confirms that the signal is emanating from Italy, later determining that the source is, in fact, Rome. Aisha morphs and summons her Griffin Thunderzord to provide a means of transport. The Hyper Force team takes a liking to the interior, Vesper and Chloe even taking a moment to analyze and scan it. Much to Jack's dismay, the Zord's washroom isn't very accommodating. Aisha's Griffin Thunderzord proves to be quite fast, traversing the land and sea to reach the continent of Africa in a short period of time. While they travel, Aisha shares a bit about herself with the Hyper Force Rangers and the group considers the possibility of creating Zords of their own. The group arrives at the outskirts of Rome and the Hyper Force Rangers take a moment to admire the ancient landmarks. Alpha 55 informs the Rangers that the energy source is near the Coliseum, possibly under it, and detects several additional evil energy readings heading straight toward Rome. The Zord makes its departure as the Rangers enter the city. Marv asks an English tourist named Arlene how to get to the Coliseum, and she directs them to an appropriate tour bus. The Rangers arrive at the Coliseum and decide that it's best to keep the civilians occupied to keep them away from any potential danger. Marv pretends to be a Russian Interpol officer as he asks an Italian tour guide named Mossimo for his cooperation. With Jack's help, Marv manages to convince Mossimo to postpone the tour of the catacombs. Before they enter, Chloe indulges herself in a bit of gelato and shares some with her teammates, even sparing a bit for Mossimo, who hands the Rangers a map before he departs. The Rangers enter the underground passage and see a light source heading further inside. Chloe takes the point and informs her teammates that they're following a Putty. As they traverse through the catacombs, they begin to hear the familiar sounds of the Putties. They decide to proceed cautiously and refrain from morphing for the time being. Chloe turns a corner and comes across a creature glancing over the walls and muttering disdain toward Lord Zedd, who the Rangers know to be the current villain in charge of operations on the moon. The creature goes on to say that at least he is appreciated in Rome. Chloe informs her team that she's located, Finster. Eddie suggests that they try talking to Finster since he's not a fighter. Just to be safe, Vesper pulls out her Room Scale Hologram Projector and gives it to Eddie, who activates it. The group observes a projection displaying Finster being pampered by his Putties, so they decide it's safe to proceed. The Rangers enter and confront Finster, much to his surprise. Finster almost notices Aisha, but Jack quickly uses his large build to conceal her behind himself. The Hyper Force Rangers attempt to appeal to Finster by praising his works. Finster seems charmed, but then asks Marv what his greatest fear is, to which Marv replies, "I don't wanna let people down." With a sinister smile and the desire to appeal to a live audience, Finster sculpts a large, muscular Putty and brings it to life. It promptly begins to taunt Marv, making faces and verbally putting him down. As Finster expresses his loathing that Lord Zedd considers his creations nothing more than pawns, the bully Putty starts throwing objects at Marv, who is beginning to feel withdrawn. Chloe steps in to defend Marv from further humiliation and to reassure him that he hasn't let anyone down, which snaps Marv out of his slump. Finster fervently tries to create something out of desperation. Jack continues to try to appeal to him, suggesting that attacking creatures lesser than himself is beneath him and that his artistic talents deserve to be properly exalted. Finster then leads the group down a path leading above ground. They find themselves in the middle of the coliseum arena. Finster expresses his desire to create something on the same grandiose scale as the works of the ancient Romans, but before he can go into further detail, an explosion on one far end of the coliseum breaks the silence, and from the smoke emerges Scorpina and Velcanos. The Rangers try to defend Finster, but Velcanos uses his power to animate three marble sculptures—a fighter, a woman, and a senator—to challenge them. Bully Putty also turns up to cause more trouble for Marv. Marv tries to convince Finster to use his artistic abilities to outdo the "pretenders," but Finster seems too disillusioned to focus. With little time to think as their foes close in on them, Aisha quickly delegates everyone to specific opponents; she will deal with Scorpina personally while Marv, Chloe, and Vesper deal with the statues, and Eddie and Jack will handle Velcanos. With all six of them in agreement, it's morphing time. Vesper quickly engages all three statues, delivering swift attacks to each of them and destroying the statue of the woman. Jack diverts his attention away from Velcanos to provide assistance to Vesper, plowing straight through the fighter with his Ram Rage attack. Bully Putty resumes heckling Marv, but the proud Red Ranger starts to intimidate his opponent with his renewed confidence. Marv leaps and performs a piercing attack that obliterates the Putty. Aisha gives Chloe a boost up into the air, and from that vantage point, she rapidly fires arrows from her Hyperion Bow, shattering the statue of the senator. With the weaker enemies vanquished, Aisha now turns her attention to Scorpina, and the two exchange words before engaging in combat. In the process, Aisha helps Eddie close in on Velcanos with a mighty toss. The Yellow Ranger delivers a decisive blow to Scorpina during their fight. While airborne, Eddie attacks Velcanos with his Oceanus Trident, but the villain moves out of the way and takes the opportunity to approach Finster and steal his bag of clay. Being smaller than Velcanos and quite emotional at the moment, Finster doesn't put up much resistance. Despite the words of encouragement from the Hyper Force Rangers, Finster doesn't manage to keep a firm hold of his bag, and Velcanos successfully pilfers it. Taking one small piece of clay from the bag, Velcanos sneers and tosses it out into the arena, where it slowly grows and transforms into a large sculpture of a gladiator. Finster is bewildered and upset by this, believing Velcanos to be a much greater artist and leaves. Marv and Chloe engage the gladiator with a team attack, but it avoids being hit. The Rangers quickly realize they may need Aisha's Zord to fight this foe. To ensure the safety of the civilians, Marv and Chloe return to Mossimo, who helps them promote the gelato stand which Chloe previously visited. Unfortunately for the Rangers, their problems literally get bigger as Velcanos beckons Lord Zedd to enlarge the gladiator. Aisha calls forth her Griffin Thunderzord and allows Vesper to pilot it, much to the Black Ranger's sheer delight. Vesper, however, realizes that a Yellow Ranger would be better suited at handling a Yellow Ranger's Zord, so Aisha and Jack accompany her to assist in piloting the Griffin Thunderzord. Their initial attacks don't seem to faze the massive clay beast, and during their struggle, Scorpina and Velcanos escape. Marv and Chloe join the other Rangers in the Zord once they finish their objectives on the ground. With everyone in tow and team morale high, Eddie dials in a potent fireball attack, which successfully strikes and engulfs the gladiator, vaporizing it. "We are the Power Rangers, and we just saved you! ...Okay, bye." Vesper proclaims from the top of the Coliseum to the civilians below. The people of Rome cheer and celebrate their victory, but it doesn't last long for the Rangers, as Alpha 55 informs them that it's time to come back. The Griffin Thunderzord carries them all the way back to Angel Grove, and once there, Alpha teleports them back to the time ship. Zordon anticipates that there may be some temporal consequences as a result of the Coliseum being damaged, but the Hyper Force Rangers reassure him that they did everything they could to mitigate the damage and that Aisha helped immensely. Zordon permits Aisha to share a few parting words with the Hyper Force Rangers before she departs, and she promises not to utter a single word to anyone about meeting Rangers from the future. Marv offers Aisha the parting gift of a business card advertising gelato and suggests that perhaps Ernie from the Youth Center could look into offering a similar product. Chloe gives Aisha a Cheeseburger Candy Spaghetti Burrito. Jack shares a heartfelt handshake with Aisha, but just as Marv and Vesper try to immortalize the moment with a few snapshots, Aisha fades away as Zordon retrieves her. To keep the atmosphere from becoming sad, Jack jests about the size of the bathroom in Aisha's Zord. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (Hyper Force Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (Hyper Force Blue Ranger) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (Hyper Force Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (Hyper Force Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (Hyper Force Pink Ranger) *Karan Ashley - Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Episode sponsor: LootCrate *When Diana introduces herself to Jack, he compliments her by saying she is "a ". This is a clear reference to Wonder Woman, also known as Diana of Themyscira. *This episode takes place shortly after Goldar's Vice-Versa because Aisha is the Yellow Ranger and has already encountered Scorpina previously. See Also *''to be added'' External links * Episode on YouTube * Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG susbcribers) * Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)